


И твои глаза померкнут

by littledoctor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Dark James "Bucky" Barnes, Eventual Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Stalking, Surveillance, Unhappy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Случай в Вашингтоне — не первая встреча Зимнего Солдата и Стива Роджерса. И не последняя.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch Your Light Go Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321416) by [elise_509](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elise_509/pseuds/elise_509). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды Marvel, отбечено shiraz и Кукленыш

Папка скользит по столу, уже открытая на первой странице. Мужчина, передавший ее, — Пирс, всплывает из закоулков памяти имя — чуть улыбается, удовлетворенно, самодовольно. Словно находит именно это задание особенно забавным или интересным. Но за его острым взглядом прячется что-то еще: неуверенность, сомнения, может, даже страх.

Похоже, Пирс колеблется между предвкушением и дурным предчувствием. Другой стоящий неподалеку человек не сводит с них глаз; за ним явно следят, ждут реакции. Кто бы ни был целью, куратор полагает, что он может повести себя не так, как им бы хотелось.

Может, подобное уже случалось, может, нет. Для него не существует ничего, что было «до» — до этой папки, этой миссии, этой цели. Лишь пустое пространство там, где должны быть воспоминания.

Наверное, то, что он не помнит даже собственной истории, что все его знания о себе и окружающем мире ограничиваются словами других, должно расстраивать, но ему наплевать.

Знания и чувства существуют раздельно. Почему-то это он знает наверняка всякий раз, как просыпается.

Протянув вперед металлическую руку, он двумя пальцами тащит папку к себе.

Дыхание Пирса едва заметно учащается.

Он решает пока не обращать на это внимания, откладывая информацию на потом, и вчитывается в материалы со всей старательностью, на которую способен под ждущим ответа взглядом.

Стивен Грант Роджерс, известный так же как Капитан Америка. Привлек к себе внимание общественности после участия в «Битве за Нью-Йорк». Лидер команды «Мстители». Он листает дальше: физические характеристики, бесконечный список сверхспособностей, союзники, предпочтения в оружии, но взгляд то и дело ускользает вверх, к адресу на пафосной Парк Авеню, указанному как место настоящего проживания (почему-то он кажется неправильным) и к дате рождения, невозможной, странной, утверждающей, что его новой опасной цели девяносто четыре года.

Пальцы подцепляют две фотографии, прикрепленные к досье еле держащейся скрепкой. Первая — фото для армии, черно-белое, Роджерс в военной форме строго смотрит из рамки. Фокус слегка размыт, края загибаются, белые тона пожелтели, а черные выцвели до темно-коричневых.

Он уже достаточно давно проснулся, чтобы понимать, что фотография старая. А мужчина на ней молод.

Вторая — современное, отпечатанное на машине фото из досье Щ.И.Т.а. Цвета тусклые, карточка обрезана так, что детали формы почти неразличимы, не считая белой звезды на темно-синем фоне. У Роджерса светлые волосы, бледная кожа. Цвет глаз не определить. Он знает, что они голубые, только потому, что прочитал об этом в отчете. И все же здесь Роджерс выглядит в точности так же, как на старом снимке.

В сверхспособностях указаны ускоренная регенерация и замедленное старение, но Стивен Грант Роджерс явно придал новое значение этим словам. Он смотрит на обе фотографии, стискивая края.

Стивен Грант Роджерс красив.

Он резко убирает руку. Зря. Слишком быстро. Наверное, чего-то такого Пирс и ждал. Чего-то нежеланного, запрещенного. Не определенного приказом.

В его обязанности не входит раздумывать над тем, откуда они знают.

*******

Когда это целесообразно, он работает один. Так говорят ему, то же самое он слышит от других, когда Пирса вызывают на ковер за то, что он отправил его на разведку в одиночку.

Им кажется, если он мало говорит, то и слушает мало. Они ошибаются. Он слушает всегда.

И поэтому знает, что решение отправить за Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом именно его стоило Пирсу пары одолжений в высших эшелонах Гидры.

И все же его посылают. И он идет. И наблюдает.

Смотрит.

Ему предоставляют свободу действий. Позволяют самому найти слабое место в защите Капитана Америки. Убить идеального солдата не так-то просто; это не тот случай, когда достаточно послать пулю в нужном направлении в нужное время. Потребуется большее, и Пирс это понимает.

Он понимает тоже.

У него есть только его отработанные навыки. Он знает лишь то, что умеет; всякий раз он просыпается с полным осознанием того, что его тело — смертельное оружие. Его разум всегда занят расчетом лучшего угла для выстрела.

Пока он не начинает думать о нем.

Он тенью следует за Стивеном Роджерсом по городским улицам. И если поначалу его внимание сосредоточено на его манере держаться, на движениях, которые могут выдать недавние травмы, то четыре квартала спустя взгляд невольно соскальзывает с широких плеч на крепкую задницу.

Он пытается вслушаться в разговоры Роджерса, выудить полезную информацию, но отвлекается на глубокий теплый тембр голоса и форму полных розовых губ, округляющихся на некоторых словах.

Он четыре дня висит у Роджерса на хвосте, пока его не отзывают назад к Пирсу. Четыре дня — много, обычно на выполнение задания уходит гораздо меньше времени.

— Сотрите его и начните заново.

*******

Ему сообщают время и место, кодовое имя и описание и приказывают стрелять на поражение в голову, а затем в сердце. Бронебойными пулями. Всех возможных свидетелей уничтожить, тело объекта забрать. Потом сжечь.

В этой части верфи ночью никого нет, зато полно металлических бочек, подходящих для того, чтобы избавиться от улик. Ему даже не придется тащить труп капитана далеко.

— Думаю, нам подсунули пустышку.

Он хакнул их систему связи — того, кто сказал это, зовут Железный Человек. Сейчас с Капитаном только он, и это облегчает покушение.

— Слишком рано судить, заканчивай с болтовней. — Голос Капитана в наушнике кажется пугающе знакомым. Словно следом его теплое дыхание должно щекотно коснуться кожи, губы — прижаться к горлу.

— Кэп, кто-то водит нас за нос. Торговцы людьми? Здесь только мы с тобой, и ты это понимаешь. — Под тяжкий вздох капитана Железный Человек покидает свою позицию за грузовыми ящиками, где скрывался раньше, и опускается рядом. Для человека, закованного в тяжелый железный костюм, движется он на удивление изящно.

— Тони...

— Я могу придумать лучший способ провести время наедине.

Затянутая в броню рука Железного Человека недвусмысленно опускается капитану на бедро, но тон у него лукавый, шутливый. Капитан отодвигается, бормоча что-то о Пеппер, которая наверняка считает его уморительным.

Палец на курке дергается секундой раньше, чем он успевает как следует прицелиться, и пуля уходит влево, врезаясь в бетон. Капитан и его напарник ныряют в укрытие.

— Так что ты там говорил? — кричит капитан.

— Ладно, поиграем позже. — Тони явно разочарован.

Он тоже.

Он никогда не промахивался.

В этом все дело. Это разумная причина, чтобы чувствовать себя настолько опустошенным. Что бы он сам ни думал на этот счет.

*******

В Вашингтоне все не так, как в Нью-Йорке. В Нью-Йорке он лавирует между кварталами, переходит с улицы на улицу не задумываясь, словно схема города выжжена у него на подкорке. Вашингтон требует больше внимания.

Но за светловолосым мужчиной, чье имя ему не сообщают, он тем не менее идет без проблем. Когда они поворачивают назад к дому объекта, он почти разочарован: если бы знать, что тот просто вернется обратно, можно было бы устроить лежку поблизости, сэкономив время и ресурс.

Где-то неподалеку играет старая песня. Она доносится до него, на мгновение отвлекая от задания, пробуждая внутри что-то такое, о чем он давно забыл, чего давно не чувствовал.

Но затем в квартире загорается и тут же гаснет свет, давая ему, тем не менее давая ему возможность убедиться, что директор Фьюри вышел на контакт. Информаторы не подвели: ему обещали, что светловолосый приведет прямо к объекту.

Он наклоняет ружье и целится. Стреляет.

И ждет. Заливает квартиру объекта очередями и ждет, чтобы увидеть, в кого попал. Не для того, чтобы убедиться, что цель снята.

И еле заметно выдыхает от облегчения, видя, как светловолосый поднимается, впрочем, тут же понимая, что тот направляется к нему и, значит, пора убираться.

Они оказываются так близко, что ему слышно, как блондин пораженно ахает, как сбивается его дыхание, когда он останавливается и ловит брошенный щит одной рукой. Наконец предоставляется шанс разглядеть объект как следует... и вдруг ему тоже становиться трудно дышать.

Он швыряет щит назад и бежит.

Отступает.

Миссия завершена успешно, и все же ему кажется, что он провалился.

*******

Во время схватки на мосту он понимает, что с ним что-то не так.

Ему плохо. Он встревожен. Растерян.

Он видел, как поддавались этим слабостям другие, и исход всегда был печален, но ничего не может поделать с новыми ощущениями, они накрывают его волна за волной.

_«Баки?»_

Это лицо. Этот голос.

На крыше его застало врасплох, поймало что-то настолько сильное, что он заколебался, засомневался, но все же сумел собраться и выстрелить.

Но...

Он знал его.

_«Баки?»_

Вопрос, неверие, с которым он был произнесен, прокручиваются в его голове снова и снова. Тот человек на мосту, светловолосый с так знакомо и так вызывающе задранным подбородком, с красно-бело-синим щитом и ударом, который пробивает металл...

Он знал его. Понятия не имел откуда, но знал.

В голове одно за другим всплывают воспоминания, его ли собственные, чужие ли, он не знает. В них нет человека на мосту, и все же тот словно всегда где-то рядом, словно если вспомнить одно, следом придет и другое.

Голова пылает огнем, в ней будто орут на тысячи голосов, будто череп сейчас треснет изнутри. Свет ослепляет, и ему хочется лишь одного — закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться, сосредоточиться на том голосе и том имени.

_«Баки?»._

Это его имя? У него есть имя? Баки — это он?

Не может быть. И все же...

И все же.

Приезжает Пирс и разглагольствует о великой цели, но у него в голове крутится лишь человек на мосту. Ему плевать, чего хочет Пирс, ему нужно узнать, почему в нем словно вдруг выжгли дыру, откуда внутри взялось столько тоски и боли.

— Но я его знал.

Пирс бросает на него холодный взгляд.

— Сотрите его и начните заново.

*******

Он вытаскивает Стива Роджерса на землянистый берег реки, едва понимая зачем.

Он увидел, как тот упал, и сам не заметил, как разжал руки и бросился в ледяную воду. Роджерс потерял сознание и тонул. Где-то между хелликариером и поверхностью реки он сдался. Может, даже раньше, когда валялся там, даже не пытаясь уклониться от жалящих ударов кулаков.

Но это был не конец. Баки — тогда он чувствовал себя Баки, может, даже тем человеком, который это имя когда-то носил, — схватил Стива Роджерса за плечо и держал изо всех сил. Теперь же, на берегу, он смотрит на спасенного и не чувствует ничего, кроме ужаса и смятения.

Он — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? Таково имя, его личность, его прошлое? Если это правда — а он только что спас Стива Роджерса, зачем бы еще ему это делать? — тогда он должен понять, должен выяснить, как случилось так, что он превратился в эту пустую оболочку, единственной целью которой стало уничтожение всего, что вставало на пути.

Он отшатывается, поднимается на ноги, не зная, куда пойдет, но понимая, что не может остаться.

*******

Он собирает себя по кусочкам, словно это очередное задание.

Его так учили, он не умеет по-другому.

Нигде в архивах не хранится досье с его делом. Ни в чьем компьютере нет папки с изображениями, именами и датами. Но он все равно их находит, складирует в голове. Это единственное, что разложено там по полочкам. Все остальное, все чувства и мысли — одна бесформенная масса, клубок из острых углов и торчащих нитей.

Поэтому он сосредоточивается на Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе.

Он выискивает все, что можно. Посещает выставку в Смитсоновском музее, прочитывает все исторические книги, мемуары и фанатские выдумки. Вскрывает архивы СНР и Щ.И.Т.а, базы правительства, изучает до последнего знака записи о службе Барнса в армии, как до встречи с Капитаном Америкой и Ревущими Коммандос, так и после.

Он посещает позабытые закоулки Бруклина и отдаленные уголки Европы, повторяя пройденный семьдесят лет назад путь.

У Джеймса Барнса нет живых родственников. Сестра, Ребекка, умерла от старости, не оставив потомков. Кузен Роберт погиб в битве при Арденнах, другой кузен, Томас, нашел свой конец в песках «Омахи». Сын Роберта, которому на момент гибели отца было два года, умер от передозировки наркотиков в Сан-Франциско в 1963. Таким образом, генетически его связь с Барнсами не доказать.

Казалось бы, достаточно посмотреться в зеркало. Он вылитый «Баки» Барнс, раз уж даже Стив Роджерс в это верит. Однако он сомневается до тех пор, пока однажды не находит свою потрепанную больничную карточку в подвале праправнучки их семейного врача.

На предплечье у него маленькое родимое пятно в форме сердца. В детстве он ломал левую большеберцовую кость, след от сросшегося перелома виден на современных рентгеновских снимках. Если верить записям, маленький Баки упал с передней лестницы дома, где они тогда жили.

Сзади на шее, по линии роста волос, остался шрам от ножниц. Если завести руку, можно почувствовать под пальцами грубоватую ткань рубца. В докторских заметках указано, что его младшая сестра, которой было четыре, хотела его подстричь, но закончилось все несколькими швами на шее.

У Солдата нет новых шрамов, если не считать отсутствующей руки. Наверняка за годы работы он получал травмы. Не мог же он из каждого боя выходить без единой царапины.

Все повреждения, полученные в схватке с Капитаном Америкой на борту хэлликариера, уже почти зажили, хотя некоторые из них были вполне серьезны. Шрамы на его теле рассказывают лишь историю Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, и этого хватает, чтобы убедить его, что, по крайней мере когда-то очень давно он был этим человеком.

Но не теперь. И, обнаруживает он, это знание переполняет его ненавистью до краев. 

*******

Зимний солдат оставляет за собой след из пепла и крови.

Таково было его кодовое имя, и солдат снова возвращается к нему, нанося визиты тем, кто участвовал в его создании. По крайней мере, тем, кто еще жив.

Впрочем, это тоже ненадолго.

Его ярость пылает огнем, и каждое новое открытие лишь подпитывает пламя. Он следует по цепочке из крови и убийств, растянувшихся на десятилетия, и ищет возмездия.

Он не надеется на искупление, но знает теперь, что был лишь орудием, не карающей рукой. Руку следует уничтожить.

Он убивает бывших кгбэшников в их собственных постелях. Он выслеживает Гидру. Рвет в клочья ее людей, сжигает дотла немногие оставшиеся базы. Одна, пусть даже две головы не вырастут, если нет тела.

Однако если оставляешь след, рано или поздно по нему кто-нибудь пойдет.

Он задумывается об этом, когда видит Стива Роджерса на маленькой, переполненной людьми площади в Венеции. Тот совсем близко, но не настолько, чтобы нельзя было уйти незамеченным. Со Стивом Роджерсом тот, другой человек, с крыльями, они стоят, склонившись друг к другу и о чем-то беседуя, как беседуют хорошие друзья.

Зимний Солдат мог бы сделать так, чтобы все те злые люди просто исчезли, без капли крови и единого звука. Мог бы выкрасть их ночью, не оставив следа, и никто никогда не узнал бы, куда они делись. Мог бы стереть с лица земли Гидру быстро и без шума. Но он решил иначе. Он громил их жестоко, кроваво, зная, что неминуемо привлечет к себе внимание.

Зимний Солдат еще не готов сдаться.

Но его чуть успокаивает, что, передумай он, Стив Роджерс идет лишь на два шага позади.

*******

Его жизнь, если это можно назвать жизнью, переворачивается одним снежным днем в Соковии.

Стив Роджерс перестал преследовать его два дня назад, и теперь он преследует Стива Роджерса.

Они нацелились на одного и того же гидровца, и хотя Зимний Солдат мог бы расправиться с ним в одиночку, Капитан Америка прибывает на место со своими Мстителями.

И вместе со Мстителями берет укрытие барона фон Стракера. Два месяца они с Сэмом гонялись за ним по всему земному шару, но стоило понадобиться — и Стив Роджерс тут же превращается в Капитана Америку, занимая свое место во главе команды. Гидровцев они теперь наловчились брать почти так же хорошо, как сам Зимний.

Капитан Америка и Тор отлично работают в паре, дополняя и прикрывая друг друга, но по-настоящему что-то дергается у Зимнего внутри, когда он слушает, как Тони мягко подкалывает Стива. Он уже не гордится тем, что взломал их сложную систему связи, и отрубает передачу. Зимний Солдат уходит, оставив их праздновать неминуемую победу.

У Стива Роджерса теперь есть еще пять человек, перед которыми он несет ответственность, пять человек, которые стоят выше его личной миссии по поиску Джеймса Барнса.

Пять человек и, как оказывается, весь мир. Не проходит и нескольких дней, и ситуация становится почти неконтролируемой — на них опускаются полчища роботов и ведьма, и каждый закручивается в своем витке страдания и страхов.

Зимний Солдат мог бы помочь. Мог бы присоединиться.

Но он не привык творить добро и не очень знает, как это делать.

Поэтому он лишь смотрит на расстоянии, как Стив и Тони ругаются на ферме и дерутся в Башне. Смотрит, как они сражаются вместе в Соковии, как мирятся, как разъезжаются в разные стороны после.

Между ними что-то есть. Что-то такое, чего нет между Стивом и остальными, даже Уилсоном или Романовой. Когда Тони Старк рядом, Стив горит, горит во всю мощь. От радости или от злости, но он светится изнутри. Он живет.

Растерянность и гнев кажутся Зимнему Солдату чужими.

Он считал Джеймса Барнса хорошим человеком, но, возможно, с самого начала ошибался.

*******

Воспоминания начинают возвращаться.

Капля по капле дыра внутри заполняется.

Иногда в мозаику встраиваются целые куски. Как Баки встретил Стива, например. Он почти чует запах того проулка, мусора, парящегося под жарким летним солнцем. Помнит, как, спугнув хулиганов, помогает подняться на ноги мелкому мальчишке — лицо у того разбито в кровь, но у него все равно перехватывает дыхание от того, насколько красивы голубые глаза, какой сердитый взгляд тот бросает, заявляя, что не нуждается в помощи.

Воспоминание настолько яркое, что он просыпается с бешено колотящимся сердцем и именем Стива, эхом разносящимся по пустой комнате.

Он вспоминает их первый поцелуй, горячий и липкий, на дворе четвертое июля, губы Стива холодные и на вкус как вишневый лед. Вспоминает, как умерла мать Стива, как сообщил ему, что его призвали, и Стив рыдал от ярости и бессилия, потому что не мог последовать за ним. Как трахал его на бугристой скатке в продуваемой всеми ветрами палатке, зажимая рот и заглушая смазанное «я люблю тебя», боясь, что их услышат. Помнит, как думал, что не вернется с этой войны, но Стив выживет, и такой расклад его вполне устроит.

Есть и маленькие, разрозненные кусочки, которые он не знает, куда приложить. Ссадина над бровью Стива, отблеск его застенчивой кривоватой улыбки, слеза, бегущая по бледной щеке; ощущение новых, сильных рук, отрывающих Баки от земли.

Все, что возвращается, так или иначе связано со Стивом Роджерсом. Остальное теряется во тьме. Это одновременно и проклятье, и благословение.

*******

Тони Старк целует Стива Роджерса в один апрельский вторник. На улице льет дождь.

Они в итальянском ресторане, сидят так близко, что свидание стало романтическим гораздо раньше, чем чем до них дошло.

Сквозь залитое водой стекло Джеймс Барнс смотрит, как Стив целует Тони в ответ.

И улыбается. А Тони с заметным облегчением выдыхает.

_Но я его знал._

Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Он засовывает их в карманы.

_Он был моим._

Если бы только он мог забыть.

*******

Стив Роджерс уже не ищет Баки Барнса

Да, Стив расставил ловушки и маячки. Он показательно изучает каждую зацепку. И не запрыгивает тут же в самолет, когда до него доходят очередные слухи о Зимнем. Он посылает Сэма, или другого оперативника, или вообще никого.

Стив не остановил поисков, но больше не отдается им всем сердцем. Его сердце теперь с Тони Старком.

О Баки постепенно забывают.

Джеймс начинает допускать ошибки, оставляет дорожку из хлебных крошек, настолько очевидную, что осталось разве что намалевать стрелки и вывесить приветственный трапспорант в конце. Он пытается приманить Стива.

Но вместо этого привлекает внимание Наташи.

— Ты должен к нему вернуться. — Так она говорит. И больше не произносит ни слова. Она сидит в раздолбанной кухне заброшенного дома, где он поселился, и разглядывает его с таким видом, будто объясняться тут должны ей.

— Он забыл меня и начал жить заново.

Наташа качает головой и идет к двери.

— Ты должен к нему вернуться.

*******

Руки Тони знают тело Стива.

Тони целует Стива вечером перед сном и утром, когда тот просыпается.

Они ругаются так, как могут ругаться только влюбленные друг в друга люди, и точно так же мирятся.

Они делят постель, делят дом и целую жизнь.

Джеймс не спускает с них глаз.

Вечера, когда они, устроившись рядышком, читают один с планшета, другой старомодную толстую книжку, пока не начинают клевать носом, едва ли не хуже ночей, в которые Тони раскладывает Стива на кровати и трахает до тех пор, пока тот не забывает обо всем и не начинает поминать имя Господа всуе снова и снова.

Передача с камер в спальне в самом разгаре, когда из разбитого окна в комнату беззвучно впрыгивает Наташа, мягко приземляясь в паре шагов от него.

Он даже не останавливает запись. Изображение черно-белое, но четкое, звук передан отлично. Стив лежит на спине, Тони движется глубоко в нем. Стив прекрасен, и, если быть откровенным, Тони тоже, словно светящийся от того, насколько явно ему не безразличен тот, кто распростерт под ним. Они так увлечены друг другом, что он, пожалуй, мог бы зайти прямо к ним, и его никто бы не заметил.

У него стоит от одной лишь картинки, но он никогда ничего с этим не делает.

— Честно говоря, меня слегка пугает, что тебе удавалось проворачивать это так долго, не потревожив Пятницу. — Наташа всматривается в экран, с любопытством склонив голову. Тихо и уважительно хмыкает, глядя, как Тони складывает Стива почти пополам. — Знаешь, я тебя где-то даже понимаю, Джеймс.

— Это не мое имя.

— И как же мне тебя звать?

Он не отвечает.

— Все может быть иначе.

— Не значит, что должно. — Он протягивает руку и нажимает клавишу на лэптопе. Экран чернеет, звук гаснет. — Он счастлив.

— Он никогда не будет счастлив, пока одной ногой стоит на пороге, готовый сорваться за тобой. У них с Тони ничего не получится, если ты останешься здесь. Так что, будет ли он счастлив с тобой или с Тони, сначала тебе придется вернуться домой.

Наташа, похоже, уходить не собирается, поэтому уходит он.

Доступ в систему Пятницы после этого оказывается закрыт.

*******

Он больше не знает, кто он — Баки Барнс с воспоминаниями Зимнего Солдата или Зимний Солдат с воспоминаниями Баки Барнса.

Не знает, кто сидит сейчас со снайперской винтовкой, в прицеле которой лоб Тони Старка.

Не знает, кто преследует Тони днями и ночами, чьи пальцы дергаются на курке пистолета или рукоятке ножа, готовые убить лишь за то, что Тони улыбнулся Стиву за чашкой кофе, когда они вместе обедают в их любимом кафе, или за то, как Тони держит руку у него на пояснице, когда они идут по красной дорожке очередного благотворительного вечера.

Не знает, кто расположился на крыше офисного здания напротив Башни Мстителей. Не знает, кто лежит на цементе, уперев в ограждение ствол, готовый стрелять.

Не знает, кому принадлежат больные, убогие мысли покончить с Тони, когда тот распластан под Стивом в их общей постели. Мысли о том, как здорово было бы пристрелить его сразу после того, как он кончит, увидеть, как мутнеют затуманенные желанием глаза, как гаснут совсем, увидеть, как уходит из него жизнь в тот самый момент, когда Старку будет казаться, что он получил все.

Увидеть, как алая кровь пачкает белоснежные простыни.

Часть его хочет услышать, как кричит Стив, поняв, что случилось. Что пока он был ослеплен вожделением, его любовника убили прямо у него на глазах, и он ничего не смог сделать. Что даже не догадывался ни о чем подобном.

Эта часть проигрывает.

Дрожа, он пакует винтовку.

Он Баки Барнс, а Баки Барнс никогда не причинит боли Стиву Роджерсу.

*******

— Баки.

Стив, бледнея, останавливается.

На дороге полно машин, тротуары забиты людьми.

Баки не шевелится. Он ждет, пока Стив не придет в себя, позволяя ему подойти первым.

Тони остается стоять позади.

Стив протягивает к нему руку. Баки замирает, давая до себя дотронуться.

— Это ты. — Похоже, Стив до сих пор не верит глазам. Он нежно касается его щеки, и Баки расслабляется, подаваясь навстречу.

— Я долго не был в этом уверен. Не знал себя. Но тебя знал.

— Неужели это и правда ты?

Баки отвечает, вступая в его объятья. Он смотрит через его плечо на Тони и, не дрогнув, встречает его холодный взгляд.

*******

Стив Роджерс не бросает Тони Старка.

Тони Старк не бросает Стива Роджерса.

Их разводит Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Он убил родителей Тони, и ради Стива Тони пытается его простить... но разве он может?

Собирается комитет, призванный расследовать преступления Зимнего Солдата против Соединенных Штатов. Гаагский трибунал хочет, чтобы он ответил за преступления на войне. Стив готов бороться за своего друга до конца. Тони — нет.

Так все и начинается.

Разговор быстро приходит к тому, сколько вреда могут причинить люди со сверхспособностями, к тому, что они стали бесконтрольны. Одно его имя семьдесят лет наводило ужас. Халк разрушает города. Альтрон чуть не уничтожил весь мир.

Сверхлюди не могут просто жить. Не должны просто существовать. За ними нужен надзор; их нужно взять на поводок. Они не люди. Они опасные орудия.

Стив на одной стороне. На его.

Тони на другой.

*******

Стив не просто проигрывает войну. Он теряет жизнь.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс добровольно предстает перед судом, но за порогом его встречает не Смерть.

Тони Старк сидит в новом кресле директора Щ.И.Т.а. Одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы понять, что от человека, которого Стив когда-то любил, ничего не осталось.

Тони кивает вооруженным охранникам, стоящим по бокам от Баки. Те толкают его в кресло.

Это кресло не новое. Оно старое. Знакомое.

— Сотрите его и начните заново.


End file.
